Unleashed
by The Unstoppable Rache
Summary: Kakashi meets the woman of his dreams. She likes the same things that he does. She has an awesome body. She is sexually active. What more do I have to say?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... Something about not owning the characters... Blah blah blah... Don't own the title either.

By the way, if you think abot it, none of the characters are really ooc.

Unleashed

"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura yelled through the door to Naruto. Sakura had the annoying habit of waking Naruto up at 4:00 in the morning. Naruto had no idea why.

"I am awake!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Sakura ordered.

"Why? Its not like we are trying to beat Ino to talk to S--" Naruto bit his tongue.

_I've gotta be really careful,_ he thought. _I can't do that to Sakura. No way!_

Mentioning Sasuke around Sakura pretty much like asking Sakura to commit suicide. Sasuke had died in a ninja world war three years ago. Everytime somebody so much as mentioned Sasuke around Sakura, Naruto had to chase after her. He was the only one who had enough balls to chase after her. On the other hand, he was always the one who mentioned Sasuke.

The only reason Sakura ran away everytime anyone mentioned Sasuke was because she loved him moree than anything and she knew that he loved her too. He died before he could admit it to her.

"I know what you were going to say," Sakura looked down.

_Oh no,_ Naruto thought. _I'd better get ready to run after her. _

"It doesn't matter," Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes. There was a moment of silence. Then she said, "Hey, I heard a new person was coming to town. And you know more than anybody that competitions never stop. I wanna get to the new boy or girl before Ino does."

"Sakura, we both know that we have more than an hour to get to whoever it is. Ino doesn't wake up until 5:30." Naruto said, "and right now," he looked at his watch,"it is 4:10."

"Well can you blame me for wanting to beat her. The last thing we need is another Ino lover running around. Let's go!" Sakura ordered as she ran as fast as she could and lept into the nearest tree.

"Oh, what the hell," Naruto said to himself, "I might as well go. I might miss something if I don't." He lept into the tree and jumped from tree to tree until he caught up with Sakura.

"Hey," he said when he caught up to her, "What do you think this 'new person' is? Do you think its a boy or a girl?"

Sakura stopped and jumped behind a bush.

"Apparently its a girl," she whispered to Naruto when he jumped behind the bush too, "She isn't even our age. Look who's already flirting with her." She giggled under her breath.

"Sssh. Be quiet!" Naruto reminded her. He was trying not to laugh.

_I wonder what she will think of him when she finds out how big of a perv he is, _Naruto thought.

"You're hot!" Kakashi said in a voice that surprised both Sakura and Naruto. They had never heard him say that kind of thing to anyone before.

"You think I don't know that?" she said.

_Wow, she sure sounds stuck up, _Naruto thought.

There was a long silence that was finally broken by the new girl.

She asks Kakashi, "Isn't that one of those dirty books?'

Kakashi, getting angry, retorts," Why does everyone ask me that?"

To his surprise, she didn't really care that it was. She was just wondering.

"Which one is it?" she asks him.

Kakashi shows her the book.

"You have that one?!" she shouts, "Well, I shouldn't be so surprised. Just about everyone else has it! Everytime I go to get it, that one's always sold out!"

"Do you like these books?" Kakashi asks her.

"Are you kidding? I don't like them! I love them!" she yells.

A sly look comes to his face. It leaves faster than it comes. He says, "Well, I've got a bunch of them at home if you wanna come over and see them."

"I know what you are trying to do," she accuses him, "You're trying to get me all alone so you can do whatever you want to me!" There is another long silence followed by "Oh well. Where do you live? Come on! Show me!"

Kakashi has a really surprised look on his face. It goes away in a split second.

"Come on." he orders, beckoning her to follow him.

They race away, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone behind a tree.

"Do you really want to follow them?" Sakura asks Naruto, knowing what the answer will be.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto says, excitedly, "I wouldn't miss this for the world! Finally, he is going to be the one to get his ass kicked instead of us! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura arrive at Kakashi's house a few minutes after Kakashi and the new girl. To their surprise, Kakashi and the mysterious, dirty-book-loving girl are doing what they came there for. They are looking at Kakashi's books.

There are books lying all over the floor. To Naruto and Sakura's surprise, Kakashi isn't complaining about the girl messing up his room.

She is picking through his books, making an occasional freakout. She sees a box.

"Why do you have a box on y---" she tilts the box just right and a book falls out of it. She giggles and says, "I guess it was a book after all."

Naruto and Sakura could see that she was embarassed.

Apparently Kakashi can too. He explains, "I thought it was a box too. When I figured out that it was a book, and not a box, I bought it."

"Um," she is still blushing, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he says.

"Can I stay the night here? Pleeeease."

"Sure," he answers her, "But first, what is your name?"

"Umm... Just call me Ech," she responds to Kakashi's question. "What is your's"

"Kakashi Hatake," he tells Ech, "Why Ech?"

"My parents were cruel. They gave me a dumb name," she explains.

"What is your real name?" Kakashi asks her.

"Ecchi Hyuga. And no, I am no realtion to Neji and Hinata," she informs him, "I just thought I would tell you before you asked."

"I could understand why they would name you that. You certainly look it," Kakashi says, "I take it you like kinky things."

"Nah. The handcuffs, leg shackels, and chains were just something I wear on me for the hell of it."

"Oh really!" Kakashi teazes.

"Hey! I better get going. I've still gotta get all of my stuff unpacked. It's already," Ecchi looks at her watch, "eight 'o clock. If I hurry up and get home, I could get half of my stuff unpacked by six 'o clock. I'll be back here later. You might wanna get a bed ready. That is, unless you want me to sleep with you."

"I can't exactly say that I have a couch. As you know, I live alone. I would have no use for a couch. I put just about everything in my room. I'm sure you noticed that almost nothing is in the living room," Kakashi explains.

"Come to think of it, I _did _notice," she says.

"You _do_ have pajamas, don't you?" he asks her, perverted thoughts going through his mind.

"Umm..." Ecchi blushes, "I can't say that I do."

"You sleep naked?" Kakashi asks.

"You got a problem with that?" Ecchi smiles at him.

"Wow," he says, fantasizing, "Hell no!"

She gets closer to him and whispers in his ear, "Save your energy. Tonight's gonna be fun."

As she leaves, she yells to him, freeing him from his fantasies, "See you later!"

---------------------------------------------------------

R -n- R please

Love,

Rae Ray


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... Something about not owning the characters... Blah blah blah... Don't own the title either.

I hope that everyone liked my idea of a love for Kakashi. You guys are probably thinkin that I'm a really big perv. I'm not really that bad. Just don't go asking my friends anythin about that. I know what they'd say.

LAST TIME:

"Hey! I better get going. I've still gotta get all of my stuff unpacked. It's already," Ecchi looks at her watch, "eight 'o clock. If I hurry up and get home, I could get half of my stuff unpacked by six 'o clock. I'll be back here later. You might wanna get a bed ready. That is, unless you want me to sleep with you."

"I can't exactly say that I have a couch. As you know, I live alone. I would have no use for a couch. I put just about everything in my room. I'm sure you noticed that almost nothing is in the living room," Kakashi explains.

"Come to think of it, I _did _notice," she says.

"You _do_ have pajamas, don't you?" he asks her, perverted thoughts going through his mind.

"Umm..." Ecchi blushes, "I can't say that I do."

"You sleep naked?" Kakashi asks.

"You got a problem with that?" Ecchi smiles at him.

"Wow," he says, fantasizing, "Hell no!"

She gets closer to him and whispers in his ear, "Save your energy. Tonight's gonna be fun."

As she leaves, she yells to him, freeing him from his fantasies, "See you later!"

---------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

---------------------------------------------------------

_**AT ECCHI"S HOUSE**_

---------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, he sure is sexy, _Ecchi thought as she unpacked._ I wonder what his face looks like under that mask. Hmmm... I wonder why he even wears that thing. Maybe his face looks really bad. Hmmm... I can't imagine him having acne. I don't know... Maybe he just doesn't think that his face matches his personality. Come to think it, that isn't the only thing weird about him. I wonder why he wears his headband over his left eye... Hmmm... Kakashi Hatake... Cute name... I think I've heard that name before. I know I have... Hmmm... I wonder where... _

"Hmmm," she thought out loud. Then, like a cannon ball, it hit her.

"He's the copycat ninja!" she shouted.

"I was wondering when it would hit you," Kakashi said through the window and then added, "You think I'm sexy?"

"Ummm," Ecchi blushed, "Maybe--- Wait half a damn minute! Did you follow me home?"

"Actually... I didn't really have to," Kakashi told her as she let him in.

"Huh?" Ecchi said, puzzled.

"You think kind of loud." he informed her.

"Oh my gosh," her face got even redder, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," he said. "You need any help?"

Her face got even redder. "Ummm...uhhh," Ecchi stumbled for words as she tried to hide the box she was unpacking. It was to no avail.

"What's in the box?" he asked.

"Wh-wh--what box? I-I don't see a box," her face was getting even redder.

"Let's start unpacking," Kakashi suggested.

"Okay," Ecchi said. Then she took the little box from behind her back and hummed as she went through it.

"So that's what's in the box," he smiled as he looked at the tiny undergarments Ecchi was pulling out of the box and throwing on her bed. He noticed a really tiny pair he thought she would look sexy in.

"Hey! No fair! You tricked me!" she shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled and pointed to one of the little pairs of underwear on the bed. "I like those."

"Which ones?" Ecchi asked, walking over to the bed.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the smallest pair. "These," he said.

The "How To Wash" tag was the biggest thing on them. They had cards all over them. The ace of hearts to be exact.

"I see your taste is just like mine," she confessed, her voice almost a mumble.

"I wonder..." Kakashi's eyes had a semi-innocent look on them.

She turned around to look at him, "What's up?"

She saw the look on his face and noticed how cute he looked with that look. She concentrated so hard on his face that she almost didn't notice what he had in his hand.

"Let me guess-," she started but was cut off.

"I promise I won't try anything," Kakashi said with the thong still semi-hidden behind him. He was creeping over to the wall to shut the window and put down the blinds while still trying to hide the tiny pair of underwear that she already saw.

"You know what... You're lucky," Ecchi said, grabbing the tiny thong from his hand. "Be back in a minute."

She went into the bathroom to try them on and show them off.

"Wow!" Kakashi smiled at her as she walked across the bedroom in the tiny thong and her bra.

"Hey," she made a cute , innocent-looking, little face--- he thought that she almost looked like a little kid.

"Yes," he said, walking toward her.

"I did something f-... I mean... Will you..." she tried to get out.

He kept on getting closer to her until he was practically on her. His hands were gently grabbing her waist.

"Will you..." she kept on trying to ask, "Will y-... Will you... Oh screw it... will you pleeeeasssse take your mask off? Pleeeeeeeease...?"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kakashi asked, tugging his mask off as he came in to kiss her.

Their lips met and she thought that she was going to explode. He started to rub his hands up her body slowly.

That's when she woke up.

She blinked her eyes and looked around. Kakashi was kneeling over her with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell happened?" she asked him, looking down, trying to figure out why she wasn't wearing hardly any cloths, "Where are my cloths?"

"In the bathroom. I guess," Kakashi answered her, perplexed.

"When did I pass out?"

"Right after I pulled my mask off and started to kiss you," he informed her, mask still off.

"How long was I out?"

"Only about five or six minutes. What happened?" he said as he dropped down to his knees.

"Well... how do I even begin to explain?... Let's see... Whenever I... get really excited about something happening for the first time... like earlier... I just pass out...but after the first time, it normally goes away... I guess this time it was because I got nervous..."

"So it only happens once?" he asked her, in a soft semi-sexual voice. He was coming in for another kiss.

"Normally..." she replied, hoping it wouldn't happen again this time he kissed her.

As their lips met, she thought that she was going to pass out again, but nothing happened.

"Wow!" Kakashi smiled at her, "You're a good kisser!"

"Thanks," Ecchi blushed, "You are, too. Sexy and an awesome kisser; great combination. Can't get any better than that."

"You might wanna get dressed," he said, kissing her again.

"Why is that?" she aked, rising to her feet.

"Well," he said, getting up off the floor, "you don't want me to break my promise."

"What promise?" Ecchi asked him, coming in closer.

"I promised you I wouldn't try anything. If you don't get dressed I---"

"'might do something crazy.' Who cares?" Ecchi whispered in his ear.

Kakashi gave her a stunned look that only left his face when she hopped onto him, causing him to fall onto the bed.

_**What is going on? **_Kakashi thought.

"You know earlier... when I told you to save your energy cause... tonight's gonna be fun?" she asked him.

"Yes... Why?"

"Guess what time it is." she warned him.

"I give up..." he said, "What time is it?"

"Eight... you wanna go to your house or stay here and... you know"

"If we go to my house... will you not be... in the mood anymore?" he asked her.

"I'm always in the mood," she informed him, as she was getting dressed, "You just have to make sure that my horniness doesn't get to me on the way. That's the risky part." she giggled.

"All right. Let's go!" Kakashi ordered, laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**AT KAKASHI'S HOUSE**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi opened his door.

"Home sweet hom--"

"Hello Kakashi," Anko smiled, posing sexily at his bedroom door.

Anko and Ecchi exchanged dirty looks at each other.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**WITH ECCHI HYUGA**_(probably not the best way to do this)

---------------------------------------------------------

Ecchi could feel the dragon demon inside her thirsting for blood.

_**Please just this one person, **_it begged. _**She looks tasty. **_

_**No! **_Ecchi argued.

_**Why?**_ it asked, _**You know you want me to. She's even driving **__me __**crazy.**_

_**You won't stop at just her! You'll kill him, too! I can't let you do that! **_She argued back.

_**It never bothered you before! Why would it bother you now?**_

_**I have a good feeling about this one, **_she was getting angry.

_**I know **__"Wow, he sure is sexy. I wonder what his face looks like under that mask. Hmmm... I wonder why he even wears that thing. Maybe his face looks really bad. Hmmm... I can't imagine him having acne. I don't know... Maybe he just doesn't think that his face matches his personality. Come to think it, that isn't the only thing weird about him. I wonder why he wears his headband over his left eye... Hmmm... Kakashi Hatake... Cute name... I think I've heard that name before. I know I have... Hmmm... I wonder where..."__** Is that all? Or do I need more? **_The demon side of her taunted.

_**Can you ever leave my thoughts alone?**_ Ecchi snapped at it. _**Besides, why does it really matter to **__you _

_**Your thoughts are amusing. How else am I gonna stay occupied when you won't let me kill anybody? **_the dragon demon argued.

_**I can't let you hurt anyone this time! I'll deal with this on my own! **_Ecchi yelled at the demon inside her head, silently to Kakashi . (Her and Anko were still exchanging death glares)

---------------------------------------------------------

_**WITH KAKASHI AND ANKO**_(After Ecchi's argument with herself is over. She can hear the whole thing)

---------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell is she?" Anko asked.

"Why does it matter?" Kakashi snapped, "Why the hell are _**YOU **_here? Didn't we break up? Or am I remembering things wrong?"

"Come on, Kashi. You know you still want me," she said, hands on her hips, stepping slowly towards him, popping her hips with every step.

_**Good God,**_ Ecchi thought, _**if she pops her hips any harder she'll break them. **_

"You wish," he laughed, "Now get the hell out of my house! Or do you 'OWN' this place just like you 'OWNED' me?"

He looked at Anko one more time. She looked angry, almost to the point where she was going to cry.

"What are you waiting for? Put your cloths back on and get the hell out of my house!" Kakashi yelled at her.

"What the hell ever!" Anko yelled back at him, putting her shirt on.

She stomped out of the house, hitting her shoulder on Ecchi's on the way out.

_**That's right, bitch,**_ Kakashi thought. _**Leave and never come back.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**WITH KAKASHI AND ECCHI**_

---------------------------------------------------------

"She didn't offend you in any way, did she?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh no," Ecchi said, snapping out of her thoughts, "I'm not that easy to offend."

"So are you still..."

"Still what?" Ecchi asked.

"Still in the mood?"

"I am, but I want to get over that mess first," she told him, "You feel like watching a movie?"

"Sure, I've got a bunch," Kakashi said, "Pick whichever one you please."

"You got any... you know," she hinted.

"Porn? Of course. How do you think I got even with her? You're the first girl that would ever watch porn with_ me. _It is in that closet," he pointed to a closet across the room.

Ecchi opened the door and it was like a porn heaven for her. Wall to wall filled with porn.

"Which one...which one," she hummed as she went through them. She found the one she wanted and went over to the DVD player and put it in.

"Which one did you pick?" Kakashi asked her.

She picked up the case and showed it to him.

"Girls Gone Wild: Doggie Style. Nice choice. I like that one," Kakashi smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**ROUGHLY TWO HOURS LATER**_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Them girls will sure do a lot for a stupid T-shirt or a picture with Snoop Dogg, won't they?" Ecchi giggled when the movie was over.

"I know," Kakashi laughed, as he was laughing he glanced downward, "Oh crap... Why did I watch that movie?"

She looked down at his midsection, smiled, and said, "We can't have that, now can we?"

She gave him a sexy look as she unzipped his pants and put her hand around the head of his penis. She pulled it out of his pants and was about to suck on it when she got and idea.

"Hey... I'll get naked if you will," she said.

"What?" he was stunned, "You would?"

"Oh hell yes! I might as well. I'll end up doing it anyway."

"Hold on," he said, he went over to the wall to dim the lights.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making it to where we aren't 'making fuck' if you decide you wanna do it."

"I've never had anyone do this for me before," tears were forming in her eyes.

He came back over to his bed and kissed her as he was pulling his pants down.

"Thank you for... well for just... caring," she smiled at him, struggling to remove her bra.

"You need any help?" he asked her.

"I would appreciate it if you would. Those stupid hooks are the hardest things to undo."

"You do know that you could just pull it over your head, don't you?" Kakashi asked as he was unhooking it.

"Yes, but there is a good chance that doing that will mess the the little lifter strap thingy on the back. I hate having to readjust it." she giggled.

"You know what?" Kakashi smiled at Ecchi after he took off her bra, "You look hot naked!"

He kissed her, easing her down on the bed as he the kiss progressed.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, kissing him again, "You do, too."

---------------------------------------------------------

_**R and R please**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I hoped you all liked it. Well, those who read it anyway. I was gonna make it a sex story, but I decided that I'm kinda fine with this at the moment. There will be a lemon within the next chapter.Well duh. I just wanna make it play out perfectly wierd. So weird its sort of romantic and cute.(cute to me at least) I think I have that down pat already. By the way, if you have any ideas for the story, then feel free to semi state your opinion. Just be nice. I don't want any of that "that sucked. you need to quit while you're ahead" bullshit. I hate it when people do that. If you don't like my stories, that's your problem. If you want to be a jackoff about it then FUCK YOU have a nice FUCKING day. SUCK OFF, DICKHEAD. I don't really care what you think. I'm not gonna stop. **_

_**I'LL JUST MAKE SURE THAT I GOT THE POINT ACROSS. IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW, KEEP IT POSSITIVE. IF YOU DON'T, OH WELL. JUST BE PREPARED FOR REVENGE. BY THE WAY, I DON'T TAKE TOO KINDLY TO NEGATIVE REVIEWS FROM SOMEONE WHO USES THE ANNONYMOUS SETTING. I DON'T LIKE IT. IN MY OPINION, IF SOMEONE WANTS TO POST A BAD REVIEW, THEN ITS COMMON CURTISY (OR HOWEVER THE HELL YOU SPELL THAT WORD) FOR THEM TO USE **__**THEIR**__**PEN NAME WHEN THEY DO IT. THAT JUST MAKES IT FAIR. IF SOMEONE USES THEIR PEN NAME, THEN YOU HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO SHOW **__**YOUR**__** OPINION ABOUT THEIR STORIES. **_

If anyone wants to be brought into the story, then just feel free to tell me. I just need like five things:

1_**. Your name or the name you want to have in the story.**_ I don't really care which one it is.

2. _**A brief description of your personality.**_ Who actually wants be to create their personality. They could end up an emo (I hate that DAMN word. Too many people are trying to become it. I am far from "EMO" And I'm really glad. Its highly overrated) princess, or a preppy whore. Basically, if you let me choose your personality, then god knows what you will end up with.

3. _**How you want yourself to look.**_ Trust me, that info will come in handy for you. (or you could always end up like Ecchi or my new character Kaiya, my version of a sister for Kakashi: noone has an awfully detailed description of the way they look. I have one in my head and will eventually put it on my profile. That'll take forever, though. So don't get your hopes up.) ( I created Ecchi in my own vision of what I wish my body would look like and a little bit of my personality. Which part is none of anyone's business. Nah, just kidding. The chains and stuff on her pants are part of it. I've always wanted a pair of Tripp pants, but I can't afford them. I purposely put her with Kakashi. He's my dream guy. I wish I could find someone that was a cute as him instead of the jerk I've got. I'm not very proud. If Kakashi were real... ooo that wouldn't be good for him. Or would it! ) (Kaiya is best friends with Itachi and she is Kakashi's sister. I also like Itachi. He is FUCKIN cool. I love his personality. Silent killer... makes me horny...JK LOL) (I'll be introducing Kaiya in this story later if I can't think of another title for the story that she is in. It'll be pretty tough to make the sequence of events to lead up to Kaiya showing up in this story, but I'm pretty sure that I can do it. _**CAN ANYONE TELL ME HOW OLD KAKASHI WAS WHEN HIS PARENTS DIED SO I CAN FIGURE OUT AN AGE FOR HIS SISTER?**_ I don't want her to be the same age as Kakashi. I would just deal with sixteen, but I want it to be somewhat true. I don't care if she is his half sister or his full sister. I would rather her be his full sister so it would be easier to make it to where he is the only one who can take care of her. Courts trust realtives more when it comes to taking care of children. They would rather a child not live with his or her sixteen-year-old best friend.

4. _**Who you want to hook up with.**_ (Of course Kakashi's off limits in my stories, unless you want my character to kill yours. That would be what I call fun.)

5. _**Who you want your friends to be.**_(Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata , Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee. Good guy, bad guy. I don't care.)

Love Yall,

Rae Ray


End file.
